1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jacket that is provided with a pocket, the jacket being adapted to the practice of any sport, including skiing, snowboarding, skateboarding, cross-country skiing, in-line skating, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In the prior art, there are numerous pocket systems for jackets, but which are affixed onto the exterior of the jacket and, therefore, which are unaesthetic. In addition, these pockets, which are often placed in pairs in the area of the hips or the chest, hinder the athletic movements and become unusable when a backpack is used. The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,273 includes pockets placed about everywhere on the garment, and more particularly on top of the shoulders, at the arm junction. The purpose of this pocket system is to place heating elements as close to the body as possible. Because the garment is skintight, the pockets are affixed to the exterior thereof. However, these pockets remain unaesthetic and are not integral with the garment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,495, a jacket is disclosed having an internal pocket adapted to store a removable sleeve. The opening of the pocket is located in the area of the attachment of the sleeve to the garment, but on the back. Accessing such a pocket, while the jacket is worn, would necessitate performing a contortion of the shoulders and arms. Therefore, it cannot be used for storing common objects or for obtaining convenient access to such objects.